


Ready or Not

by NavyBrat817



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drinking, F/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: You were certain that Steve Rogers would never want you. How could you possibly live up to Peggy Carter? You had no idea that the Captain had plans to make you his…whether you’re ready or not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 87
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a fic inspired by the "30 Days of Chris" on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy the plans Steve has for our girl!  
> This chapter does not contain non-con. Tags will be updated as we go. This is not beta-read and any and all mistakes are my own.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop that day. Super soldier hearing didn't always make it easy to block out the conversations around him, but he never meant to intrude upon yours. He did his best to respect boundaries with you, even when he wanted more. When he heard the topic of dating though, he got curious. He never saw you with anyone. The thought of you dating anyone made his gut twist. No, he didn't like that at all.

"Oh, come on! This isn't the 1940's. Just ask him out," some agent told you, not really caring who.

"No. I'm...not interested," you said.

That coil in his gut tightened when he heard you say that. He had to admit, it hurt. Really hurt. It wasn't his pride necessarily, but something much deeper. It brought him back to years ago when girls left and right ignored him. Rejected him. Wanted nothing to do with him. He never thought you would be the type.

"You're such a liar. Everyone knows you're crazy about him."

A small smile touched his lips at that. It soothed the burn he felt in his heart. And by the way your heart raced, it helped confirm it. He had seen the longing glances and the way you blushed when he addressed you. You had sass at times, but you ultimately respected his authority. That pleased him.

" _He_ isn't crazy about _me_ ," you said softly, like you were trying to hide how much it hurt. "I'm not Peggy Carter. Hell, I'm not even Sharon. I don't...I don't want to compete with a ghost or a memory. I don't want to be second place in anyone's heart. And that's exactly what I would be with Steve. So can we please drop it?"

He bit his lip, refraining from calling out and letting you know that you were wrong. It wasn't a competition. It was true that you weren't Peggy, but that was what held his attention. You were different. So wonderfully different.

"I think you would be good for him."

"You saw how he was when he came back. He wanted to be with her and he didn't get that chance. So just drop it. I'm serious," you snapped.

He swallowed a little. It was rough when he returned, but that wasn't your fault. He knew you tried to sound angry, but there were tears in your throat. He hated the thought of you crying. At least, sad tears. At night when he was alone, it was easy for him to imagine how you would look underneath him. Tears streaming down your cheeks from how badly you needed to come-

"Well...I think Bucky may have a thing for you."

Taking a small step back, he took a deep breath. It took everything in him not to destroy the door. Bucky was his best friend and he had come a long way after everything. He deserved to be happy. But...he didn't need you. Not like he did.

"You think Bucky likes me?" you asked.

For a moment, he looked at the ground with clenched fists. It sounded like _you_ were suddenly interested. Surely he hadn't misjudged you. Not after everything. Even if you had a slight interest in Bucky, it didn't change the fact that you wanted _him_. Right? If he had to share you, he would have been the only logical choice...but just like you didn't want to be second best, neither did he.

"Trust me. He wants you."

His eyes darkened as he looked up from the floor. He wanted to shut that _bitch_ up. The nerve she had to encourage you like that. No. That wouldn't do. If she kept at it, he would find a way to shut her up for good.

"He's a great guy. Really. And he's been through so much...Look, I thought we were done talking about this," you said before he heard your footsteps.

He quickly went to the other end of the hall, his speed easily making it look as though he just began to walk through. As you opened the door, he made sure to keep his face neutral. He couldn't give anything away. At least, not until you were ready.

"Captain," you said softly as you walked toward him.

The small blush that appeared when he looked at you made him want to throw you on the ground so he could bury himself deep. Did you have any clue what you did to him? He had to be patient. There would be time for that later. And you would love it. He knew you would.

"You can call me Steve," he said as he stopped. "I've told you that before."

"I know, but I can't help it."

It was because you were respectful. And you followed his authority. You trusted him. That trust would flow into the next part of your life...Your future with him. It would be everything you wanted and more. He would see to that.

"Steve," the agent he couldn't care to even remember at the moment chimed in.

"Captain," he corrected her sternly, keeping his eyes on you. "Enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

"Thank you," you said, giving him that soft smile he loved as he began to walk again.

He refrained from looking back. He had to do something...Something he should have made the moment he met you. It wasn’t easy to be patient. Not when you were so close. You were certainly right about one thing. He _HAD_ changed once he came back. Or maybe he just was like this all along.

*****

"I don't think Cap likes me very much," Katrina told you later on that day.

"I'm sure he does," you tried to assure your friend. "You just...don't really show him the respect he deserves."

That was the nice way of putting it. She didn't respect him at all. She did her job well enough, but was terrible about hiding how she felt about the Captain. You warned her not to be too vocal, which made her tell you to be MORE vocal. You spoke up, but in different ways. If you challenged the Captain, it was never without reason. You knew she did it just to get a rise out of him.

"Look, I'm not saying that he shouldn't be respected. He just acts like he's special when the entire team saved the world."

"He IS special," you said. To you, he was. It sounded pathetic to your own ears, which made you feel worse when you caught the look on her face.

"Just because you want to jump on his dick doesn't mean I have to suck up to him," she said with a shrug.

"It isn't that," you argued quickly. It truly wasn't. You were into him. Everyone seemed to know that, except for Steve. You also admired him. He had given so much of himself to the world and it was a better place because of it.

"Any other skinny guy out there could get a serum like that and become a hunk. That's all I'm saying."

"You're ridiculous," you sighed with a shake of your head.

"I'm _right_. And he needs to get laid. You both do. You can finally say you lost it," she continued.

That made you glare at her. You didn't need anyone teasing you about your virginity. You just wanted your first time to be special, as cheesy as the thought was. And, yes, maybe you imagined that Steve would be the one. A girl could dream.

"And...this is where I leave you," you said as you got to your room.

"Think about Bucky. Seriously. I think he could give you quite the ride," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why am I friends with you?" you joked as you opened your door.

"Your life would be dull without me!" she smirked before she leaned in closer. "And I'm serious. Try and forget about Rogers. Something is just...off about him."

You gave her a funny look as she headed to her own room. You weren't sure what she meant by that. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a man from a different time. Then again, so was Bucky. Why was he different from Steve?

"Stop thinking about him," you whispered to yourself as you went into your room.

Your room was standard, like the other agents and members of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. No one got special treatment in that area. After initially losing to Thanos, the Captain and Black Widow had done their best to show the world that an expanded team was needed once again. Trust wasn't easy to regain after H.Y.D.R.A., but they had slowly gained traction. And with some of the Avengers leading the way, every new member was carefully evaluated and considered.

Glancing at your dresser, your eye caught one of the only photographs you brought with you. It was your favorite photo of you and your parents. Their only child, you truly were their pride and joy. They always loved and supported you. Watching them turn to dust that fateful day still haunted you.

It was almost by chance that you met Steve. When you had spoken up at the support group, you mentioned that you still tried to see the good in the world. There were still people that needed to be saved. He stopped you before you could leave and asked if you really meant what you said about helping people. The rest was history.

After the snap was reversed, your parents came back. It took you some time to find them and, even then, it almost didn't feel real. They were shocked to see you five years older. You still had nightmares where you repeatedly watched them turn to dust. Those nights it was always tough to go back to sleep. Steve caught you crying once in the common area over it, but he had been kind enough not to push.

_**"My door is always open if you need someone to talk to."** _

The tiniest smile touched your lips as you took off your shoes. Steve was always kind and looked out for you. And thanks to him, you had your family back. Katrina didn't know what she was talking about. There wasn't anything off about him. Unless...Did he see you as a little sister? Maybe your friend was trying to let you down gently in her own way.

You paused and glanced back at the photograph, frowning as you went over to pick it up. It usually sat right in the middle of the dresser, but it was slightly to the left. You shook your head as you fixed it. You couldn't remember moving it, but you must have done it when you got ready that morning.

"Miss you guys," you said, going to curl up on your bed.

Of course, your mind drifted immediately back to Steve. Feeling insecure bothered you. It wasn't easy to get over a crush. You didn't like to give up on anything, but was it giving up if you never had a chance? Who could win against a ghost?

*****

Steve was staring down at his phone, watching the live feed from your room. Having agents on the compound now made it much easier to keep track of where everyone was and what they were doing. He had to admit technology like this was something he liked about the modern day. And it was surprisingly easy to set up a few extra things in your room today.

Watching you curl up on your bed put a smile on his face. And, like he suspected, you put the photo back right where it was meant to be. He couldn't help himself. Being in your room and so close to your things, he just had to look. You were close to your parents, but couldn't let them get in his way. And if your friend didn't keep her mouth shut...

A small part of him felt guilty. He really did try to respect your privacy, but his hand was forced after what he heard. What if you tried to move on from him? He couldn't let you do that. He needed you. And he knew you needed him.

"Hey, punk. You have that goofy look on your face again," Bucky said as he got a glass of water.

"What?" Steve asked as he looked up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. I know you. Talk to me."

"It's nothing," he swore as he set his phone down. He wasn't ready to share this yet. It wasn't selfish to want to keep a little something for himself, was it?

"Actually...I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of Kitten?" Bucky questioned as he sat down.

"Kitten" was your nickname that caught on quickly. Bucky still called you "doll", but the affectionate nickname stuck after a small incident and you didn't seem to mind. It actually happened when you were defending him. Some hotshot tried to go toe-to-toe with him and you immediately stepped in.

_**"Aww. The kitten thinks she's a tiger."** _

_**"And you better hope I don't slice you with my claws."** _

_**"I don't know...I kind of like kitten," Bucky smirked.** _

"What about her?" Steve replied casually.

"I just...wanted to know what you think about her. She's sweet," he smiled softly.

He drummed his fingers against his thigh as he watched his friend. That familiar, soft smile. It reminded him of the old days. When he had a new girl on his arm. You were more than a flavor of the week. You wouldn't be treated that way. And you were _better_ than that.

His imagination was getting the best of him. Buck didn't even say _why_ he was asking. And he wasn't the same man as before. He had been through hell and worse. It was easy to see why he would be drawn to you.

"She is sweet," he agreed carefully. "She's...a hard worker. Kind. I think she's a good woman. A _great_ woman, actually. And she deserves to be taken care of, don't you think?"

Bucky nodded silently. "Yeah, she does."

"Why are you asking?" came out before he could stop himself.

"No reason," his friend smiled back.

 _"Bullshit,"_ he thought. He wasn't going to lose his chance at happiness. You were going to be his...His best girl. After all, he was the man with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky may want to make a move on you, but Steve has plans on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain non-con. Tags will be updated as we go. This is not beta-read and any and all mistakes are my own

“That was better,” Bucky smiled down at you.

"Better isn't great," you groaned a little as he extended a hand to help you up.

"You're being too hard on yourself. We can try it again?" he offered.

You nodded after a moment. He was kind enough to spar one-on-one with you. It wasn't that you were a bad fighter. He was just better, like Steve. You had already tried more than once to beat him. He still knocked you down each time.

"Remember, pay attention to your footing," he said you both got into position.

"Yes, Sergeant," you teased before you kicked, seeing the small smile on his face as he blocked it.

Some of the other agents would never admit it, but they still feared the Winter Soldier. He wasn't that man any longer and you never treated him like he was. Maybe that was why he respected you. Even Steve seemed to appreciate the kindness you extended to his best friend. He deserved it.

"You know, you really are like a kitten," he said as you dodged a hit.

"Yeah? How?" you asked.

"You're adventurous...smart," he answered as you ducked again. "Agile. And adorable."

"Did you just call me ador-" you began as he kicked unexpectedly. You lost your footing, of course, giving him the chance to take you down.

"Adorable?" he smirked as your back hit the mat. He even chuckled as you brought your fist up, easily catching it before he grabbed your other hand. "An adorable little kitten."

You inhaled sharply as he pinned your wrists above your head, the metal gently digging in as he held them both with that hand. It didn't hurt though. That wasn't the point of these sessions. He shifted when you tried to kick your legs out. Arching your back didn't help either. You couldn't get out of his hold.

"Sergeant…" you sighed, trying not to admit defeat.

"Bucky," he said as he looked down at you, his voice softer and deeper.

"Bucky," you repeated when you tried to shift again.

"Do you yield?" he asked as he leaned down, his weight still keeping you in place.

"No," you answered, your stubbornness coming out as you tried to move again.

His free hand came up to grasp your chin, forcing your eyes to stay on him as he leaned in a bit closer. "Do. You. Yield. Kitten?"

You froze when you saw the look on his face. In any other situation, you would have sworn he wanted to kiss you. That wasn't possible though. None of the men saw you as anything except a good agent. But then you felt his thumb move along your jaw…And his gaze moved to your lips…

"Bucky," you whispered as he stared, fixated.

"What move is that, Buck?"

Your eyes widened when you heard the Captain's voice ring out. How long had he been standing there? And did he...sound mad? You hoped he didn't get the wrong idea. And you weren't hurt.

"A decent move," Bucky joked, either missing how mad his friend sounded or ignoring it as he released you.

"It doesn't look like a move used in the field," Steve said as Bucky got both of you to your feet, his arms crossed as you brushed your hands on your leggings.

"I asked him to help me," you defended. Maybe he was upset that you took some of his friend's attention away. "I still need to work on my footing."

"Maybe next time you'll get out of my hold," Bucky winked as you began to stretch.

"Maybe," you smiled gently. "Thank you again for helping me."

"I didn't realize you needed more one-on-one training," Steve said as he looked at you. "If that's the case, I can help you with your next session."

"Oh. Thank you, Captain, but I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you have so many other things to do."

"Steve," he reminded you to call him. "And as your Captain, I need to make sure everyone is working to their full potential. Besides, Bucky will have his own group to concentrate on."

"I will?" he asked, giving his friend a confused look. "Since when do I lead my own team?"

"That's actually why I came to find you. They think you're ready to take on your own missions."

"That's great news. Congratulations," you said proudly as you finished stretching.

"Thanks, Kitten," he said with that soft look on his face again.

“I’m...guessing I’m not on his team if you’re offering to help me,” you mused.

“I’m sorry, but you aren’t,” Steve said apologetically. “I shouldn’t say anything, but you should go. There’s a lot of information to review.”

"Right now? I was gonna ask-"

"Sorry. Right now. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

“I guess I should,” he smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Was he not happy to have his own team? “I’ll see you both later.”

"Bye, Bucky," you smiled after him.

"He trusts you," Steve said after he left "He doesn't trust too many people."

"After what he's been through, I don't blame him. It means a lot that he has faith in me," you said as you grabbed your water and towel. "And I wouldn't do anything to break that trust."

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good person," he said as he walked out with you.

"Thank you," you smiled to yourself.

"I mean that," he promised.

You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. Even his profile was handsome. It wasn't fair to look so good all the time. And you lost count of how many times you imagined waking up beside...No. That thought was pushed away quickly as you looked ahead.

"So…" you began, wishing you didn't suddenly feel shy. "You really don't mind helping me?"

"Of course not," he assured you. "And before you say it, because I know you will, it isn't an inconvenience."

"I appreciate that," you said, gazing at him.

"May I ask you something... personal?"

"Of course you can."

He glanced at you for just a second. "Why are you not dating anyone?"

"Oh," you said, thrown off a bit. You never expected him to ask you that. "I'm waiting for the right guy."

"And who might that be?" he asked with a grin.

"A guy who will...treat me as his equal. Someone who can take care of me, but knows I can stand on my own two feet. Someone...who loves me for just being me. Someone who wants a life and family with me. I guess someone to just put me first."

"I'm sure that man will be very blessed that you chose him," he told you.

"And he has to have a beard," you teased to break the emotions that bubbled in your chest.

"A beard, huh? Like...Bucky?"

"Bucky has a nice beard," you giggled. "You used to before you shaved."

He reached up and ran his fingertips along his jaw. "Actually, I miss the beard."

"It was very handsome," you said before you cleared your throat. "I mean, you looked handsome with it. I mean..."

The Captain chuckled as you stumbled over your words, but it wasn't in a mean way. "Thank you."

"There you are!" Katrina yelled down the hall, making you sigh in relief. She would save you from your embarrassment. "Did you hear that Barnes is getting his own team?"

"How did you know that?" you asked as you turned to her. Steve had only just told him.

"I walked by and listened," she shrugged.

"I told her not to listen," Ellie as she followed.

"I'm sorry, weren't you the one who told HER," she began, pointing at you. "That she should give-"

"Stop," Ellie said quickly to save you from further embarrassment.

You gave Ellie a look of thanks. She was a good agent and had been kind since you all started working together. She had also been the one to tell you to just go for it with Steve. She wasn't there when Katrina told you something was off with him, which was still weird.

"Anyway, you know Barnes. He insists on the doors being open."

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping," you told her, glancing quickly at Steve. You saw his jaw tick and that meant he was annoyed. You picked up on that quickly...

"It gets even better," she went on as Ellie shook her head. "I'm on his team!"

"You are?" you asked, not hiding your surprise or confusion. Why would she be on his team, but not you?

"Yep! If you're too slow to make a move on him, I'll do it myself."

"Katrina!" you hissed. Did she seriously not see Steve standing right there or did she truly not care?

"Hi, Captain. Mind if we steal her away?" she smiled, looping her arm with yours before he could respond. "Oh. And...just in case you didn't know, someone removed Peggy's photo from the lobby."

You looked back at Steve, mouthing "sorry" as you were dragged away. For a moment, you stopped breathing when you saw how dark his eyes looked. It had to be the shadowing. You blinked and he gave you a kind look in return. Yep. Just the shadowing.

"What the hell?!" you whispered angrily. What was her problem?

"Relax! He's a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Why did you bring up Peggy?" you asked.

"As a reminder to you to get over that silly crush of yours," she said, stopping for a moment when she saw your face fall. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. And you're talking to her like she's a kid," Ellie interjected.

"Hey! You made a rhyme. You're a poet and you didn't know it!" she joked, giving you a serious look when you didn't smile. "I'm sorry. Look, everyone is hanging out tonight for drinks. You need to unwind. C'mon. I know you have something cute in your closet."

"As long as it isn't red," you said after a moment, pushing away the hurt of yet another reminder of Steve's lingering feelings of the past. "Just come and grab me when you two are ready to head over."

"Wear something hot!" Katrina said before you went into your room.

You went over to your closet, looking through the few dresses you brought with you. After a moment, you pulled out a blue dress. You held it up to yourself as you looked in the mirror. You wondered if Steve would like it. What if Bucky liked it? What were you getting yourself into?

*****

Steve stared after you as you were pulled away. Had he been holding anything in his hands, it would have snapped. A surge of jealousy went through him as he replayed the image in his mind of you pinned down to the mat like that. With Bucky on top of you. He knew his best friend. He knew he was a heartbeat away from kissing you. He made sure to put a stop to that real quick.

He knew you were a good fighter. He looked back through some of the old footage. He learned your strengths, but also your weaknesses. It would give him an advantage when he helped you. Of course, he wouldn't let you get out of a hold that easily when he pinned you down. And one day, he knew you'd beg sweetly for him to take you right there so everyone would know you were _HIS_.

He exhaled slow and deep before he smiled. Bucky had no idea that he was the one that suggested he was ready to lead his own missions. And he made sure you weren't part of his team. It was for the best to keep you two apart for now. At least until things changed.

Katrina...She was still a problem. Oh, he made sure she was on Bucky's team. He wanted to apologize for that, but he couldn't without giving away that he interfered. It would keep you apart from your friend though, too. And that was a very good thing for you. She was a bad influence.

That little dig about Peggy...He saw the crestfallen look on your face. What kind of person knowingly hurts their friends like that? It felt hypocritical for a moment. That was completely different though. He knew Bucky would be fine, but you didn't need friends like that. You just needed him.

And as for the picture, he knew it was removed. He took it down himself. They didn't need ghosts lingering around. Running his fingers along his jaw again, he smiled once again. If you liked the beard that much, he'd make sure to grow it out. He couldn't wait to brush it along your soft skin. Soon...Very soon.

*****

"You seriously look hot," Katrina promised as you left your room.

"You're just being nice," you said, glancing down at your dress.

"You do look hot," Ellie smiled. "You wore that for Steve, right?"

Katrina rolled her eyes. "No, she didn't. Stop with your whole Steve campaign."

"Well, I still think you should ask him out," Ellie shrugged.

"I still think she should forget about him. And I think we all need to drink," Katrina said, giving you a look as the three of you walked together.

"And...I think the two of you can let me speak for myself," you half teased. "I am sorry I snapped at you though when we were all talking about Steve."

Ellie nudged you, giving you a small smile. "Why do you think I hung back when you two left? I'm kidding. You have no reason to be sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

You gave her a thankful smile before you went to the main room. Everyone else was already there, talking, laughing and drinking. You looked around, smiling as you saw Steve and Bucky talking together. They both looked handsome. The blue in Steve's shirt matched your dress perfectly. A nice coincidence.

"Everyone is checking her out," you heard Ellie whisper to Katrina.

"Yeah...they are," she replied. She sounded...jealous. You had no idea why. Most of the guys there wanted _her_ , not you.

In fact, you didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching you as you went to the bar to get a drink. "Is that you, Kitten?" Bucky smiled as he walked over with Steve.

"I don't look THAT different," you giggled.

"You look lovely," Steve said.

"Thank you," you smiled, trying to keep your voice steady and even. You couldn't let a single compliment from him make you fall to pieces. "You two clean up well."

"Who wants to do shots?" Katrina asked as she waltzed over, unable to give the men a chance to respond.

"Shot? Are we back in college?" Ellie asked as she joined you.

"Live a little. I'm sure even the soldiers here would do shots with us."

You saw the look they exchanged with each other. Neither of them seemed too pleased with her. It was wrong to think, but you wondered at times how she got as far as she had since she clearly hated authority. Then again, Captain America had disobeyed authority frequently to help those in need. It wasn't your place to judge.

"Will you two have one if I have one?" you asked curiously.

"Since you asked, line 'em up," Bucky smiled.

You thought back to earlier that day. Was Katrina right? Should you give Bucky a chance? You knew he was a good man. And-

"Why not? What's the saying? 'You only live once'?" Steve asked as he leaned on the bar, nodding to the agent making everyone drinks. "Besides, there are no bylaws about drinking off the clock."

"Make them strong," Katrina told the makeshift bartender.

"Yep. This is college again," Ellie said as drinks were poured.

Steve took the drinks and handed them out. "Not too many, of course. We still have work to do tomorrow."

His gaze lingered on you as he handed you the glass, his fingers brushing yours. It felt nice. "To a fun night," you announced as you gazed back at him, clinking your glass against the rest. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been a bit down, but things will hopefully look up! I hope you all like the subtle push and pull of Steve and what he'll do to get his best girl. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking brings out the worst in some and Steve is one step closer to making you his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Dark!Steve and slight non-con somnophilia. Tags will be updated as we go. This is not beta-read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Ellie hadn't been kidding when she said it felt like college again. You hadn't seen the agents let loose like this before, but it was fun. Maybe it was the break you needed to clear your head.

At some point, you worked up the courage to take a seat next to Steve. Your gaze lingered for a moment on his forearm as he brought his beer to his lips. You weren't sure where to focus. You just had to stop staring like a creep. 

“Still nursing that beer?” you teased when you noticed he didn't finish it.

“I couldn't get drunk if I tried,” he reminded you with a smile. 

"Right," you giggled, sipping your own drink. "Where did Bucky go?"

"Bathroom," he answered quickly. He almost sounded upset.

"It's nice to see you and Bucky mingling."

"It is," he agreed, gripping the bottle a bit harder.

You wondered if you were saying something wrong when you saw his jaw clench. Maybe he didn't want to be bothered.."Though...can I be honest?" 

"Always," he promised, looking at you to continue.

"You don't seem particularly happy to be here. Neither of you. You've both been pretty quiet."

"Been watching us, huh?" he smiled tenderly. 

"I'm just concerned," you said softly.

He set his beer down, wiping the condensation from his hands. "This is a big step for Bucky and I wanted to be for him."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," you swore. He was always looking out for him. It warmed your heart.

"I was kind of hoping he'd meet someone," he smiled.

"Really?" you asked, wondering if he had.

"He deserves to be with someone after everything. An agent would at least understand part of the lifestyle and what we do. I know you believe that. You're his friend, too."

You nodded after a moment. Friend. Always a friend to everyone. "Yeah. He does deserve that. You both do."

"You believe that?" he asked, shifting toward you a bit more.

"I do."

"Do you remember our conversation earlier about dating and waiting for the right person?"

"Yeah," you nodded again, moving closer.

"I was wondering-"

"Good! We found you!" Katrina practically yelled as she appeared in front of you.

How did she have the worst timing? "Yeah...not hard to find. What's up?"

"We're playing cards. I caught Bucky coming back from the bathroom and said you two would play," she answered, gesturing as Ellie, Bucky and a few other people walked over. "We'll form a circle. Cap, can you be a pal and get us a round while I set up?"

Steve blinked and smiled as he stood up. "Absolutely. As long as no one takes my seat."

You shifted uncomfortably as everyone else sat down, turning your attention to Bucky when he sat on the other side of you. "You really want to play?"

"I will if you do," he winked. 

"Of course," you smiled. Maybe he felt comfortable around you because he did see you as a friend. "When Steve said you went to the bathroom, I thought for a moment you weren't coming back."

"And miss chatting with you, doll?"

There was a soft look in Bucky's eyes before Steve came back, passing out the drinks. "What are we playing?"

"Asshole," Katrina replied.

"Excuse me?" the Captain asked, his tone low and angry.

"The game. The game is called Asshole," Ellie jumped in quickly.

Katrina took a large sip of her drink. "Yep. That's the name."

Bucky glared, looking over at his friend. He seemed to be waiting for him to react. You were waiting, too.

To your surprise, the blonde smiled. "Then let's play."

*****

You smiled as you took another drink. With the exception of Steve and Bucky, everyone else was at least tipsy. The Captain even grabbed you a water, which you appreciated. Like he said, you had to work tomorrow.

"Another round!" Katrina yelled at the bar, making a few people look her way.

"What are we playing again?" you asked as you turned back.

"Not sure, but you have to take a drink," Bucky smiled.

"No! You cheated," you giggled as you nudged him.

"How?!"

"You hid a card," you laughed more.

"I did not! Where would I possibly hide the cards? In this hunk of vibranium?"

"You probably have a secret compartment right here," you smiled, gently touching his wrist with your finger. "Oh, I'm sorry," you swore as your laughter died down. He probably didn't want people touching his arm without asking.

"No... don't be," he told you, turning his hand over and taking yours before you could pull it away. "It...feels nice."

You felt your throat go dry when his thumb moved along the top of your hand, but you didn't move it away. You quickly stole a glance at Steve. He was giving his friend a look you couldn't read. You wondered...what if...

"How many shots did she have?" Ellie asked suddenly as Katrina stumbled back.

"I didn't think she had _that_ much to drink," you answered. Then again, you hadn't been keeping an eye on her.

"Heeeeeey," she said as she stepped closer, nearly dropping the drinks as she set them down. "Buuuuuuucky. I have...a question. Why do you call _her_ Kitten when _I'm_ Kat? Kitten? Caaaaat? Get it? It makes me think you don't _like_ me."

"Katrina, I think you should sit down," Steve suggested. 

"I thiiiiink I should show you what a tiger I really am," she slurred as she ignored him, planting herself in Bucky's lap.

"I'm flattered, but you've had a lot to drink," he said as he grasped her shoulders, forced to let go of your hand. He quickly looked at you, but you hadn't moved. Part of you was shocked that she was throwing herself at him like that.

"Hey, Kat. We'll get you some water and relax in my room. What do you say?" you offered.

Katrina burst into a fit of giggles. "So I can either hang out with the virgin or take a ride with the Winter Soldier? Um. Gonna stay with him. _Duh_."

The surrounding conversations immediately ceased as they began to listen in more. It was difficult to hide how embarrassed and hurt you felt. She sounded so... malicious. Nothing like your joking friend. And since when did she even have a real thing for Bucky?

"Wait...a virgin?" one of the random agents asked, looking over at you with an amused smirk. "You're a virgin?"

"You totally are," one of the other guys said at the look on your face.

"So what if I am a virgin? I want to save it for someone who counts. And, frankly, I don't see why my sex life should be the topic of conversation."

"You mean your _lack_ of sex life?" Katrina joked. "You think _that's_ embarrassing?"

"Kat, stop" you begged. 

She hiccuped before she continued. "She's only nice to you because you're Cap's best friend. Otherwise...she wouldn't care."

"That's...Bucky, that's not true," you promised. 

"I know," he assured you, but he looked upset...and suspicious. That hurt. You knew what it meant to have his trust and you felt like it was starting to break.

"But you'd suck Star-Spangled-Banner's dick in front of everyone if he asked you to," she announced.

You weren't sure what was worse. Katrina laughing at what she just said, the various stares from the male agents or the looks of pity from Steve and Bucky. Tears burned your eyes, but they didn't spill over. No. You refused to give your "friend" the satisfaction. 

"Katrina," the Captain scolded. "You just embarrassed your friend in front of everyone here."

That seemed to sober her up for just a moment when she realized that all eyes were on them. And not in a good way. "That's...what did I say?"

You pushed yourself up, giving everyone a small smile. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Ellie stood up with you, gently prying Katrina away from Bucky. She looked so out of it. "I'll get her back to her room. Don't worry about her."

Bucky went to stand before Steve stopped him, whispering something in his ear. They both gave you a solemn look before he sat back down. And that just made you feel worse than ever.

You didn't look at anyone as you left, avoiding the whispers and stares. Katrina might as well have posted a flyer that said "Virgin Agent wants Captain America". It humiliated you. It hurt Bucky. You could tell. And that hurt you. 

"Hey, wait up," Steve said from behind you. When had he followed you out?

You ignored him as you moved faster, just wanting to get to your room. You could bury your face in your pillow and cry. Or scream. Whichever feeling you wanted to let out.

“I said, wait up,” you heard as you got to your door. That wasn’t Steve talking, that was his Captain voice. 

You quickly wiped your eyes as you turned around. He didn’t look too happy and his posture was stiff. "I'm sorry-"

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said, relaxing a bit as he stepped close. “Katrina did that, not you. We'll have a talk about her conduct later."

"But...what she said about...and Bucky," you said sadly. "I respect you both."

"I know that," he said, lightly touching your shoulder. "Bucky knows it, too. 

“Why do I feel so stupid then?” 

“You’re not stupid and I don’t want to hear you say that again,” he sternly said before his gaze softened. “You care. You have a good heart. It’s one of the things we all love about you.”

Your eyes widened a fraction as you nodded. You still felt stupid, but you weren’t going to say that again. “I think I just need some rest.”

“That’s a good idea,” he agreed, holding out his other hand. “Sorry. You forgot your water.”

“Thanks,” you said as you took it and uncapped it. You downed half of it, missing the look on Steve’s face.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Nothing a little sleep won’t fix,” you told him as you opened your door. “Are you going back to the party?”

“I think I’ve had enough of that for tonight,” he chuckled. “Why don’t you and I talk in the morning?"

“Yeah...I’d like that. Thanks for being so understanding,” you smiled before you collapsed, the bottle dropping from your hand.

*****

Steve caught the bottle and you before either could hit the ground. Picking you up, he carried you to your bed and set the water down. He had debated slipping it into your drink earlier in the evening, but he was glad he opted for the water. That particular drug worked quickly. A restful sleep with no bad reactions. He didn’t want to hurt you, after all. 

He watched you for a moment before he quietly shut the door behind him. His steps were silent as he walked over to your sleeping form, his gaze both soft and hungry as he looked down at you. Lifting a finger, he gently traced it along your face.

Katrina had tested his patience when he interrupted you yet again, but that worked out better than he planned. A bit of “liquid courage” and she showed her true colors. He expected her to make a fool out of herself, but she really went above and beyond. Seeing your betrayed and humiliated expression made him want to hurt your “friend”.

And Bucky...he didn't understand. Why did you keep asking about him? You didn't need him. No...you were just being a good friend. Because you were a good person. Poor Bucky wanted so badly to go after you, but he shut that down. He had to.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, but I'm going to make it up to you. I promise," he whispered. 

His finger slid down the curve of your neck, feeling how soft your skin was. Being this close to you, alone with you...He couldn't stop the heat that pooled between his thighs. The prominent bulge was ready to burst through his pants. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he undid his pants and released his aching cock. Gripping the base of his length, he gasped at how sensitive he felt. It was easy for his mind to be filled with the image of you splayed out on his own bed as he watched you. It would be your bed, too, soon. 

He didn't dare close his eyes as he stroked himself. He knew you wouldn't wake up right now, but he couldn't wait for you the day you woke up beside him. Your eyes would be filled with need as you blinked the sleep away. You would spread your legs and tremble as he hovered over you.

_“Steve, please. Make me yours. I’ll be good for you. Please. Please.”_

His hand worked himself faster as he imagined your sweet voice calling his name, begging for him. You would be good for him. You would take him and beg for more. His best girl...You were going to look beautiful impaled on his cock. 

The thought had him stroking himself faster. It was going to feel like heaven inside you. Your tight, wet heat would stretch to take his cock. It wouldn't take long for you to become a writhing mess beneath him. Maybe you’d wrap your legs around him, keeping him close as fucked you senseless. 

_"Steve...Steve...Steve!”_

His pumping became more heated, more erratic. His head nearly fell back, leaking pre-come from his nearly desperate grip. No, he wouldn’t look away. Not when you looked so vulnerable. Not when he was so close.

“You’re mine,” he whispered into the darkness.

_“I’m yours!”_

He would take you apart and put you back together. He wondered if you’d cry from how amazing it felt...from how many times he’d make you come. You could take it. You would take everything he gave you.

“You want me to come? Beg me for it.”

_“Please, Steve. Please, Captain. Come in me. Please!”_

Steve’s quietly panted and gasped, ready to explode at the image of filling you up. He wanted to come in you over and over until you knew in your core that you belonged to him. He wanted you addicted to him. He wanted all of you. And he would have it.

_"I love you, Steve."_

“Oh...Fuck,” he groaned, his cock twitching as he finally let himself come. His grunt of satisfaction filled the room before it faded. He wished so badly that he finished inside you, but he wanted your first time to be special.

He was still panting harshly as he took out his handkerchief, wiping himself clean. He gasped again, still feeling a bit sensitive. It had to be with you being so close. So close, yet...not enough. Soon. Soon.

But...Looking at his thumb, there was still a small amount left. You were none the wiser to what just happened and you looked so tempting. "Just a taste," he whispered as he leaned down, sliding the pad along the tip of your tongue. You’d get a proper taste soon enough.

“Sweet dreams,” he added, brushing his lips across your forehead, before he put himself and the handkerchief away. He took the bottle and went to your bathroom to dump it. Glancing back as he went to the door, he was tempted to crawl into bed with you. He refrained. After all, he had some control.

*****

You sighed as you sat at the laptop, mindlessly typing away. It was strange. You had woken up in your bed, still in your dress from the night before. You couldn’t recall saying goodnight to Steve. You didn’t remember drinking that much. You didn’t even have a headache though. A small win from an otherwise shitty end to the evening.

After a quick shower and change, you decided to throw yourself into work. Thankfully, no one else was in the lounge area. You didn’t want to see most of the other agents right now. Steve said he would touch base. You wanted to see Bucky, too.

You sighed when the last person you wanted to see timidly stepped toward you. What was _she_ doing here?

“Hey,” Katrina said, clearing her throat.

“You sound like shit,” you replied, not looking away from the screen.

You heard her wince a bit. “Yeah...feel like it, too.”

“What do you want?” you asked, shutting the screen with more force than necessary.

Katrina took a step back. “I just...I wanted to say…”

“Say what?” you asked, finally looking at her. She looked horrible. Like she got no sleep.

“I don’t know what I was thinking last night. Seriously."

“You clearly _weren’t_ thinking,” you said unsympathetically.

“I get that you’re mad. I don’t blame you,” she swore, close to tears. That was new. You never saw her cry. “I’m so…”

“...SORRY?” you finished for her. “You can't even apologize?”

“Look. What I said and the way I acted with Bucky. I didn’t mean that. I don't know why I did that."

“But you did it!” you snapped. “Friends don’t do what you did. They don’t embarrass people like that in front of everyone they know.”

“I was jealous!” she blurted out, shocking you both. Where did that come from? “I...was. I am. Everyone...just likes you and you don’t even try. Do you know what it’s like being second best to you?

“I’m...I’m not better than you. I’m just me.”

“And that’s why everyone wants you. And I’m just...” she muttered.

You looked at her closely. Something seemed...wrong. She looked like she was going to be sick. “I think you should just go back to bed. And you should apologize to Bucky when you feel better because you hurt him, too."

“I will, but...I have to meet with Steve. Can you...stay? Please?”

You gave her a hard stare before you shook your head. “You made your mess. Fix it yourself,” you said, walking off without another word.

You were angry. You were hurt. You were embarrassed. You didn’t know the truth. You didn’t know how sorry Katrina really was. And you didn’t know it would be the last time you ever spoke to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading?! If you have read some of my other work, you probably know things have been a bit crazy.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me, lovelies, and I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina confronts Steve while he continues to make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains porn (reader views porn) and minor character death. Tags will be updated as we go. This is not beta-read and any and all mistakes are my own.

“Come in,” Steve said when he heard the knock at the door. He suppressed a sigh when Katrina opened it. She didn't bother hiding her annoyance. Part of him respected that. A very small part.

"You asked to see me?"

"Captain," he answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Captain. 'You asked to see me, _Captain_ '. Is it that difficult to remember?"

Katrina shot him a glare as she went to take a seat. "My apologies... _Captain_."

"I won’t keep you long. You have an assignment, but that’s not why you’re here. Do you know _why_ you're here?"

"I have no idea why. Enlighten me, Captain," she said, plastering a smile on her face. It didn't distract from the bags under her eyes or how close she looked to being sick. The hangover probably hurt like a bitch. It was the least she deserved. 

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked. "Care for another drink?"

Katrina slowly shook her head, looking ill at the very mention of it. "No more drinking for a long time."

"That's probably for the best since you can't hold your liquor," he said, opening a file on his desk. "And you can't hold your tongue either."

"What the hell is this?" she snapped. "Did you call me in here just to give me a hard time?"

"Is that what I'm doing?" he asked, looking over the papers in front of him. He didn't have to look up to know how angry she was. "You don't seem to mind when it's the other way around."

"Are you expecting an apology? Fine. I'm sorry I don't kiss your ass the way everyone else around here does. Happy?"

Steve chuckled as he shut the file, looking up and seeing a flicker of nervousness in her eyes at the sound. "I don't care if you like me. Your opinion on me is insignificant," he said honestly, leaning back in his chair. "What I _do_ care about is the mission, no matter how small. Our structure, our team. They don't work together if there isn't trust. And your actions last night shattered the trust between one of your closest confidants."

Pleasure flickered through him when the nervousness in her eyes faded to pain. "I don't know why I acted that way. Really. I didn't mean to say any of that. I tried to apologize…"

"But she wouldn't listen. Why should she?" he asked, mentally smirking that you didn't welcome her back with open arms. "Did you enjoy humiliating her? Because she certainly didn't. From what I've seen, she was always kind to you and a good friend. Trust like that isn't easy to repair."

Something he said touched a nerve as her eyes filled with fire. "You want to preach about trust? I don't trust you."

"I don't understand," he lied. Oh, he knew perfectly well.

"The way you look at her when she isn't looking. Like you own her. Well, guess what? You don't."

"You think I want to own her?" he asked, putting in just the right amount of hurt that would fool most.

"I do. She thinks you're still hung up on Peggy, but I know better. I've known creeps before and you're one of the worst kind. You pretend you’re a good man when you're just as messed up the guys you put away. You don't get a pass just because you're a hero. So stay the hell away from her, Captain."

Steve had to give her credit. Minus common enemies, not many threatened him. "That's a bold accusation. I'll humor you for a moment," he said, leaning forward to make eye contact. "Let's say I _am_ a bad man and I _do_ want to own her. Mind, body, heart and soul. To the point where all she wants and needs is me...Do you honestly think _anyone_ would believe you if you tried to warn them?"

Katrina didn't let any more fear show, but it was there. "She would-"

"Listen to you?" he cut her off with a shake of his head. "Like I said, her trust in you is shattered."

"Bucky-"

"Sergeant Barnes Is my best friend. Always has been. And you? He sure as hell wouldn't listen to you after the display you put on. You're just an agent who got drunk and practically groped him in front of everyone. You know touch is something he craves with people he trusts? The only reason he didn't throw you across the room was because he didn't want to hurt you in your state," he told her, leaning back in his chair once he finished. "And now he has to work with you and wonder if you're going to pull another stunt."

"That was a misunderstanding," she said sincerely, but he wasn't done.

"And do you honestly think they'll even let you keep your job when they find out WHY you were really delayed on your last mission?" he questioned, not bothering to hide his smirk when the look of realization crossed her face. "Actually, that would be two agents compromised. You and the guy you were blowing. Was choking on a dick really worth almost getting a building full of children killed?"

"You piece of shit!" she snapped as she got to her feet.

Steve got up slowly, rolling his shoulders back as he stood to his full height. She was really testing his patience. He once again had to give her a bit of credit as he rounded the desk and moved close to her. She raised her chin, unflinching as he leaned down. The arrogant bitch probably thought he was going to kiss her, as if the tension between them was sexual. 

"The only reason you're even breathing now is because I'm allowing it. Talk to me that way again or even speak to her again period, I'll make sure they never find your body," he warned, his voice not going above a whisper. When he saw her chin wobble, he stepped back. "Go report to Sergeant Barnes for the assignment details. I suggest you shake off that hangover and take your mission seriously before he has you removed from his team. Remember, you're on thin ice."

Katrina left without another word, slamming the door shut as hard as she could on the way out. Steve chuckled as he went back to his chair and picked up his phone. "It was too easy to get under her skin," he thought as he dialed. He certainly wasn't going to miss her.

"See me in my office."

*****

After your run-in with Katrina, you tried to find Bucky. You wanted to make sure he was okay after last night, but Ellie told you there was an assignment for his team. You knew you wouldn’t get to speak to him before he left. You wondered if he even wanted to speak to you. The thought of him ignoring you hurt. It was just your luck.

A few agents whispered and snickered as you went back to your room, but you ignored them. They weren’t worth your time. You locked your door behind you and sat on your bed, determined to keep the party off your mind. Your thoughts drifted back to Steve though. 

You ignored your phone as it dinged, laying back and closing your eyes. If it was really important, the person would call. Your phone kept going off each time you almost drifted off to sleep, groaning in frustration as you finally grabbed it. "What?" you mumbled as you looked at the screen. The back-to-back emails were from Katrina. They all said the same thing.

**"Check this out. You won't regret it."**

You raised an eyebrow when you saw the link under the words. Curiosity got the better of you and you opened it. You were stunned when a video of two people fucking appeared on the screen. "Jesus, really?" you muttered, getting ready to close it. You stopped when you looked at the video again. 

It looked like something homemade, but it wasn't just porn. It was Captain America porn. The guy wasn't the real Steve Rogers, but he looked pretty close. The weird thing was, the girl under him kind of looked like you. How the hell did Katrina find it? And why did she send it after her attempt to apologize? She clearly wasn't sorry at all.

_"Always so wet for your Captain,"_ the man said lustfully as he slammed into the girl beneath him. _"You love it when I fuck you, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Captain!"_ she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

_"Is this my pussy? Is it all for me?"_

_"Yes! It's yours,"_ she moaned. 

_"That's right. All mine. Take my cock. Good girl."_

You watched with horrified fascination as he thrust deep. Why didn't you turn off the video? It's not that porn bothered you. But you had never seen a porn star that looked like you. And watching her with the pornographic version of Captain America, it felt...You weren't sure what to feel. Was it disrespectful to Steve?

The sounds continued to blast from the small speaker, but the visual was what made you rub your thighs together. Was that how Steve actually was in bed? Was he dominating like his normal commanding self? Or was he tender and gentle? Would he take care of you?

_"Ahh! I'm close."_

_"No. You don't come until I tell you."_

The video stretched on, the pace unforgiving and brutal. She took every thrust and begged for more...begged to come. The filthy rhythm made your throat go dry. When did it get so hot in your room? And at what point did you get so wet?

_"Please, please, please!"_ you heard the woman chant as "Steve" snapped his hips. 

_"You can come,"_ he smirked, his pace still brutal as she fell apart with a scream. _"That's it. Soak your Captain's cock."_

The knock at your door made you drop your phone, your heart thudding in your chest. "Who is it?!" you called out, frantically grabbing the device to turn it off. 

"It's Steve," came the reply through the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" you called back, but your voice still sounded unnatural as you got up to get the door. "Hi," you smiled as you opened it. 

"Hi," he smiled back, giving you a once over. "You sure you're okay?" he asked when his gaze stopped at your chest. He quickly averted his eyes, clearing his throat.

You glanced down quickly, almost gasping. Your nipples were hard through your top. Quickly crossing your arms didn't do any good. He clearly saw. And you couldn't blame it on being cold. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you and I thought I heard…"

Your eyes went comically wide before you recovered. "Oh. That. Katrina sent me some random video," you brushed off. You wondered just how much he heard. 

"Oh," he said, as if he wasn't sure if he should believe you. "Did you two get everything sorted out?"

You shook your head. "No. If she knew the true definition of loyalty and friendship, she wouldn't have acted that way. I'm...I'm not ready to cross that bridge to forgive her," you told him, even as guilt flooded you. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Steve gently touched your arm. "It doesn't make you a bad person at all. It makes you a smart person. You should be surrounded by people who love and support you, not people who try to bring you down."

"Thanks, Steve," you said as he pulled his hand away. That made you feel better.

"Don't mention it," he smiled kindly. "If you have time this afternoon and you're feeling up to it, maybe we can start those sparring sessions. Maybe before dinner?"

"That sounds nice," you smiled back. 

"I'll be in the second training room. See you then."

"Steve?" you asked as he began to walk away, smiling softly when he looked at you. "Thanks."

"Of course."

You shut your door with a sigh. Maybe things were looking up.

*****

Steve smirked as he went down the hall. He knew you watched the video. His hearing would have picked it up even if he hadn't been standing right outside the door. Like the feed to your room, getting into Katrina's email was shockingly easy. He thought their system was better than that. It was almost as easy as finding that video.

He needed to plant that seed in your mind before you sparred. The real thing would be better, of course, but you had a mental image. How your bodies would look tangled together. How pliant you'd be as he took you like you were made to be taken. His best girl would know nothing but love and pleasure once he had you.

He'd make sure "Katrina" sent you the link once more. After all, what were friends for?

*****

Bucky watched the target from the window, trying not to let his thoughts drift to you. He had a mission to concentrate on. "What have we got?"

"South side exit covered," one of the agents responded.

"North side is secure," another chimed in. 

"Keep an eye on him. No casualties."

"Sergeant?" Katrina asked. She was feet away, her eyes on him instead of their target.

He gave her a quick glance before looking out the window again. "You need to focus."

"I know, Sergeant, but I need to talk to you once this is over. It's about St...the Captain."

"We don't have anything to discuss. Stay. Focused."

"It's not just about him. I'm worried about-"

The bullet pierced the glass, silencing whatever Katrina was going to say. Bucky ducked out of sight, crawling over to the body to check her pulse. He swore under his breath. "Agent down. Single shot fired. I thought the perimeter was secure!"

Ellie lowered her weapon, smirking as she heard the agents on her com. She calmly switched it off before making the call. "Target silenced. Mission complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not reading The Interrogation or Not Your Forever, my cousin's daughter is doing better and life is slowly getting back to "normal". Thank you everyone for your patience.
> 
> Updates going forward should be every 2 weeks. ❤️  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
